


Shepard VI, Exclusive Edition

by rhapshie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone just bought an exclusive version Shepard VI that is programmed to become an eyecandy. As a VI, she cannot touch nor be touched, but she is fully capable of, well,” He paused to regain his breathing. “be commanded.”</p><p>Shepard, in fuming fury, decided to investigate this transaction only to be rewarded with a pleasant surprise from the one person she would never have guessed is interested in such thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard VI, Exclusive Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that have been eating me out for a couple of nights. I decided to make it come true.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! <3

Jane Shepard crossed her arms, though failed to conceal her astonishment at the news she had just received. Hell, she thought she’d seen them all. Gigantic plant that brainwashed a colony? Tick. The resurrection of an officially dead being? Tick. Someone getting hit square in the face by a rocket and survived? Tick. But none of those prepared her for _this._

“I think my translator just glitched.” She frowned at the human in front of her. “Were you trying to speak to me in another language, Bailey?”

The C-sec officer had to stifle his laughter at Shepard’s confusion but failed when a series of amused chuckle escaped from his lips. “You heard me _perfectly_ , Shepard.”

“Mind repeating it again then?” She cocked one of her eyebrows, desperately hoping that she had heard incorrectly. Maybe she’ll get a different answer this time around.

“Someone just bought an exclusive version Shepard VI that is programmed to become an eyecandy. As a VI, she cannot touch nor be touched, but she is fully capable of, well,” He paused to regain his breathing. “be commanded.”

Shepard groaned out loud. Her translator, her _ears_ , had been correct. “And who in the whole wide galaxy is actually _brave_ enough to distribute this without my consent?” She smashed both of her hands on Bailey’s work desk in attempt to make the old man stop laughing, but her attempt was futile.

“Popularity doesn’t come without a price, commander.” He smirked, making Shepard’s vein popped.

“Bailey, I swear to god if you don’t tell me who the supplier is I’m going to rip your arm and beat you to death with it.” She gave him her death glare.

“I’ll forward the information to your private terminal, Shepard.” Bailey typed into his terminal and was silent for a few moment before focusing back at the woman in front of him. “Done.” The commander once more glowered at him before walking away without any parting word.

 _God fucking dammit! It was to be a shore leave!_ _Why do I have to deal with this insanity now?_ She walked into the airlock of the Normandy while chewing her nail. Once the decontamination procedure was completed, she stepped inside to find an empty area, which was a given. Everyone was probably out there enjoying their leave. And here she was, trying to deal with some inane case that will definitely cause her public humiliation if allowed to develop further. She had Bailey to thank for his swift report just after the first copy was sold.

She quickly skimmed through the info in her terminal to determine the location of the dealer. She also viewed the security footage that the camera captured of the human man. It was a long shot—she couldn’t tell who it was, but he looked eerily familiar.

“EDI, where’s Thane?” She needed someone to accompany her in this search in case things go south.

“He is currently located in the Life Support, Shepard.” Came the swift reply, and she immediately made her way towards the elevator. It did not come as a surprise that the assassin had chosen to remain aboard the ship, since he claimed that he could meditate better without a crowd. Besides, his exotic look drew attention to him, which tended to make him uncomfortable. She took a deep breath as she neared his quarter and came to a complete stop as soon as the door hissed open.

“ _Master, I am yours…_ ” She, no, the bloody Shepard VI moaned out loud. It was as naked as a newborn baby, sitting on Thane’s desk with its legs spread apart. It had collar around its neck complete with a little bell and its hands were tied. “ _Only yours to use as you please…”_

Noticing the sudden fluctuation in the air and a gasp of surprise, Thane tensed, but didn’t dare to turn back to face the trespasser. He knew exactly who it was, and all he wanted to do was to climb into the nearest air vent and take his raging erection with him.

“S-Siha…” He muttered nervously, coughing slightly, not because of his lungs this time, but because of nerves. And guilt. And shame. “I did not… hear you approach.”

Shepard took the deepest breath that anyone had ever taken and exhaled with the same force. The one who had bought the exclusive version of Shepard VI had been one of her goddamned _crews_ , the man who had stolen her heart in particular. “Thane, I,” She shook her head. “You better have a good explanation.”

Thane fell silent and looked down at the table. Wrong choice. All he could see there was the VI’s naked vagina. So he quickly turned his head to the side.

“Her voice commanding, unwavering yet soothing. She walks with air of confidence and each step dictates competence. I watch over her from the shadow in the battlefield, among the dead and the wretched. The armour shrouds her shapely form, just like how she veils her loneliness. She is different in the ship, more relaxed, but still guarded. In casual attired she looks almost timid. I watch as she turns her back, hips swaying after her. I want to wipe her away her worry, make her let go of her control. Will she ever give me a chance?”

“Alright.” Shepard let her arms dropped to her side when Thane stayed quiet for an extended period of time. “So I take it that this is the practice run?”

It took a few second before Thane dared to reply. “Supposedly.” He said hesitantly, entire posture stiffening. “I apologise, commander. I am prepared for the consequences.”

She could barely believe what she was seeing, and she knew that it would be much better for them if she just brushed it off and walked away and pretended like she had seen absolutely nothing. Although she is known to achieve the impossible, that statement was utterly and absolutely false at this moment.

The galaxy’s greatest assassin, the man who is always so composed and cryptic is using a VI of her to simulate what she would be like as a submissive. And that collar. Oh god. That _collar._ Was he into S&M? And it had called him _master_ , for goodness sake.

It was the single most arousing thing Shepard could ever think of.

She stepped further into the room and faced the still-seated Thane. His eyes were cast underneath the table, not wanting to look at her. Shepard pulled the chair next to her back and took a seat. “Turn the damn thing off, Thane.”

“Of course, siha.” He quickly booted his omnitool up and in an instant, the holo disappeared from the table, revealing a very uncomfortable drell.

Shepard sighed and extended her hands on the table in attempt to get him to hold them, just like they usually do lately. Tentatively, he complied. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

At that, he lifted his head up and looked at her. “I… I didn’t think you’d be willing.” He paused. “I feared that such request would disgust you.” Another moment of silence stretched between the two and he loosened his grip on Shepard. “Are you?”

“Thane, I assure you that if I find this off-putting, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” She said, tightening her grasp. “I’ve gotta say, the thought is quite… enticing.” She smirked. “I don’t know, I can’t afford to have my place in your heart taken by the VI.” She smirked.

“Would not even dream of it, siha.” Thane chuckled lightly. “Are you certain you are willing to indulge me?”

At the reassuring smile she gave her, he went deep in thought before nodding. “I see.” Then he withdrew his hand and stood up to reveal his tented leather, but he seemed to be ignoring it. He walked around the table and sat on his cot. “Come here, siha.” He invited.

She pursed her lips into a smile and stood up, pushing the chair back in process. She strolled towards the drell and pressed her hands inside of his outstretched ones before leaning in to land a chaste kiss. It was far too quick for her liking, but her thoughts were cut short as he felt Thane’s palm on her waist and in a heartbeat he had flipped her face down to the bed. “Safe word?” He asked shortly.

She was silent for a moment before muttering into the pillow. “Kolyat.” The response was rewarded with a husky chuckle from behind her.

“Say that whenever we are wrapped in intimacy, and I assure you, Siha, that I will immediately stop.” The thought of Shepard moaning his son’s name while they are entangled together might not be the most romantic scenario.

With his knee pressed on her back and her hands locked together tightly in his, he leaned into her ear and whispered. “Then until you leave my quarter, I will not settle with any less than you calling yourself a ‘slave’ and I a ‘master’, is that understood?”

“Yes,” She groaned at the sudden pressure applied on her spine. When Thane tugged her firmly restricted wrists roughly, she added, “Master.”

“That’s a good girl.” He purred at her swift response before releasing his grip only to backhand her on her clothed ass, making her head shot backwards, gasping in surprise. “Strip for me. Nice and slow.”

Shepard slowly placed her elbows on the mattress to prop herself up, putting extra emphasis on her lower bottom that arched towards him. She never thought that she would like having her butt smacked, and the sheer power from Thane’s hand was enough to make her crave for more. And of course, being the attentive reader he was, he noticed Shepard’s reaction to what he did, and knew that she hungered for more.

“Like having your ass spanked, don’t you, siha?” He whispered as he stroked her plump bottom, intentionally lowering his voice to provoke more reaction. “Prove to me that you can follow orders, and I will gladly give you a lot more.”

“Y-yes, master.” The redhead shuddered at the teases directed to her as she got to her feet and faced him. She slowly unzipped the N7 hoodie she was wearing and Thane’s eyes widened when he realised that she was wearing nothing but a black bra underneath, but he wasn’t going to let her see it so he masked his face with casual attention once more.

“You walk around Normandy and the Citadel like this every day?” He leaned against the wall on his cot, placing his finger on his chin only to see her nod sheepishly. “You should watch your back, siha.” He chuckled almost humorously. “Or the next thing you will notice is your wide open jacket and my hands under your last piece of clothing to massage your breasts in front of the crew.” He eyed her hungrily as she stripped off her pants with her face dyed in red, leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

Shepard could feel her core throbbing at the obscenities that he had just said to her face. The image of Thane slamming into her in the mess hall for everyone to see clouded her mind as she hooked her fingers on the clasp of her bra. One of her hand was on her breasts, holding the restrictive clothing in place as it came off and she slowly tugged on the straps to let it fall from her shoulders. Thane gave her a soft hum of approval as she dropped it on top of her hoodie, revealing her peaked nipples, leaving her feeling so very, very naked.

“Come closer.” Thane said while motioning with his fingers. The human immediately complied and moved forward until her legs made contact with the edge of the cot. “Kneel on the cot in front of me, siha.” She only nodded timidly, spreading her legs to place her knees on the sides of Thane’s thighs. “Good girl.” He whispered, stroking her head gently, one hand cupping her buttcheek.

“Put the infamous human flexibility into a good use. Lean back, let your chest arch. Place your hands on the bed behind you.” She whimpered at how exposing the stance felt. Her breasts were clearer than ever, letting Thane’s eyes roam over them. His fingers moved from her hair, one finger flicking her hard nipples with disinterest in his unreadable expression. Shepard squirmed at the contact, and let out a yelp when he started pinching, twisting and tugging it.

“Uhn… T-Thane, oh god.” She blurted out, and she could feel his fingers tightening, pressing the buds inbetween them tightly until pleasure was replaced by pain. “M-master!” She rectified her earlier sentence. “This slave beg your forgiveness, master.” She whimpered.

The drell smirked smugly, leaning in to place a feathery kiss on the assaulted nipple. He then withdrew to admire the view, inhaling the musky scent in the air. He looked down at her still covered bottom and hooked a finger on her wet panties before pushing them aside to reveal her dripping core, clitoris visibly throbbing. Her position made it much easier for him to see her folds, and how it parted slightly due to her spread legs.

The female bit back a moan at the attention that her core was receiving. It was getting increasingly humiliating for her to remain at the position, unable to do anything. Her body was completely at the assassin’s mercy, for him to use as he pleases. Thane recognised her desperation for more touch, and he smiled, inserting webbed fingers into her waiting cunt and drawing a lewd moan from her.

“You are soaked.” He commented idly as he pumped in and out in an increasing pace, causing her breath to hitch and becoming more ragged each time. Chuckling darkly, he revelled in the noise of ecstasy coming from those pink lips of hers. At one point, he stopped moving his and sat back with his hand completely still. “Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers.” He hummed, watching her working her hips up and down, pushing his hand down. “Does my hand feel good, my dear slave?”

Shepard whimpered, her fingers curled on the bedsheet as if holding on for dear life. Sweat started to trickle down her face and neck, her breath coming in short pants and moans unable to be restricted any longer. “Y-yes, master…” She answered obediently. “It f-feels good… your hand feels good—ahn!” she yelped when he forcibly entered her and curled his fingers inside. He was knuckle deep in her wet pussy and she loved the sensation, she loved how filthy it made her feel.

“Such a good girl.” He smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of his dry hand and felt her leaning into him. He moved forward and kissed her gently before withdrawing his fingers, making her groan at the loss. She was close. He then shoved his juice-covered fingers into her mouth. “Suck it clean, siha.”

Shepard tasted herself on him, tongue lapping around the webbed digits as she felt her panties getting pulled down to her knees. “Move, my beautiful.” He said, pecking her forehead lovingly. “On four.” She couldn’t believe how kindly Thane was treating her even when he could’ve lose control and have his way with her. The drell could sense the worry in his lover’s eyes and after spending a long while trying to understand her expressions, he smiled as he placed his hand on her back, gently pushing her to the side to encourage her to do what he told her to.

“Siha, I assure you, this is what I desire to do with you. I am not holding back, and will not.” He reassured, peppering her shoulders with kisses.

“If you say so, master.” She replied with hints of humour as if being sarcastic.

“Cheeky.” Thane whispered huskily, landing a sharp blow against one of her buttcheeks with a loud smack and she squealed. “Disrespectful.” Another stinging pain on her other cheek and it jiggled at the contact, making him getting harder. “You need to be disciplined, siha.” _Smack_. “Is that understood.” _Smack_.

“Yes, master…” She moaned lustfully, feeling heat radiating from her ass. He really wasn’t holding back. Four slaps and she could feel her arms and legs giving out, she could tell that they were reddened. “Please discipline your slave as much as you need to.”

The green drell felt his cock throb at the obscene statement he would never imagine coming out of Commander Shepard’s mouth. He rubbed the hot skin lovingly and a finger poked on her puckered hole. “You learn very quickly.” Thane murmured lustfully as he applied pressure on it, not intending to penetrate it just yet. “Is this hole accessible for your master too?”

Shepard shuddered at the new sensation, it stilled fear inside her since she had never thought that it would ever be used for sexual purposes. But she took a deep breath—it was Thane that was handling her. He would stop in a heartbeat if she told him to. She trusted him with his life, and she was certain that he would not betray that faith.

“Yes, master. Please use your slave’s asshole if master deems it necessary to discipline her.” She replied while panting, all conscience out of the airlock.

Thane could sense her temporary discomfort and quickly moved to kiss the opening. He regretted not having a lube handy, especially when he knew that it could get painful if not prepared properly. So he decided to not enter it with any more than his webbed fingers. “A good little slut, aren’t you?” He smirked as he entered her drooling cunt once more to get proper slickness before plunging deep into her other hole.

“Y-yes, master…” She repeated, pushing her behind forward in order to feel more of him thrusting inside her.

She felt a powerful swat on her buttcheek and she gasped. “Don’t move.”

“Sorry m-master.” Shepard drooped her head and peeked from behind her swaying breasts how those fingers curled and wiggled deep inside that she could only see his knuclkes.

“Brace yourself, siha. Tell me if it gets too much.” He whispered gently before withdrawing and placing his moist digits on her asshole and started pressing. This time it slid inside although still with resistance. She bit her lips at the foreign object intruding in her unused hole but it was not uncomfortable, considering how slowly he was moving. He wriggled inside her, trying to get her to relax and moving it in and out, drawing out the desire out of her mouth.

“More, please…” She cried out, tears swelled inside her brown eyes at the pleasure she was feeling.

“I’m going to make you cum by fucking your ass with my fingers. Is that acceptable, my slave?” Thane said, voice sultry and he felt Shepard clenching even tighter on his finger. He started to imagine what it would feel like to ram his cock inside the extremely tense hole. But he would have to save it for another time.

“Please, master, please.” Shepard buried placed the top of her head on the pillow as she begged. “Please fuck your slave’s ass, oh yes, oh…” She moaned out loud, desperate for more touch. “It feels so good…”

His manhood throbbed inside his leather pants and he decided that he needed to free them soon. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer if Shepard kept it up. With his free hand, he unzipped the clothing article, allowing his erection to pop free and he sighed in relief. That out of the way, Thane focused on the human once more, continuously thrusting his finger. “Love having your tight hole penetrated don’t you?” He smirked. “A whore, that’s what you are.”

“Oh…!” She hissed in ecstasy when he replaced his finger with webbed ones all of a sudden, and her clit fondled. “Yes master, I am your whore.” She cried out, voice became higher due to the unbelievable amount of pleasure she was feeling. “Please use me to your heart’s content…”

Thane picked up the pace, continuously massaging the little bundle of nerves and pinching it while his other hand working on her ass, pumping in and out in order to draw out more lewd noises from her. Shepard mewled like a dog in heat and heat pooled in her belly as she screamed out and fell apart on him. Her cunt throbbed at the aftershock and she fell to the bed completely, chest heaving due to the fatigue.

“I have not given you permission to move, whore.” Thane hissed, landing two sharp blows on her ass, making her shriek and jump. He licker her essence and continued. “I’m not done with you.”

“This slave apologises for her insolence, master…” She panted, dragging herself to her fours again. “Please continue to use her as much as you want.”

Thane chuckled darkly, making a mental note to commend her on her adaptation skill. He leaned forward, closing in on her ear and whispered. “You have a talent for being a slut, siha.” He licked behind it and nibbled on it.

“Y-yes, master.” She cried out, once more aroused by the vulgar language used by his lover. The prospect of being degraded in the middle of sex had never crossed her mind, and she loved every second of it. She wondered if Thane was aware of the fact that his voice was _so_ goddamn attractive, and sometimes she thought she could just cum by hearing him speaking.

Without any further delay, Thane got to his knee and slammed into Shepard in one motion, making her scream in surprise. He was grateful that no one was in the Normandy or they would have to be mindful of the noise they make. The drell withdrew gently before ramming into her once more. “More?” He purred.

“P-please, master.” She pressed her eyelids together firmly, pleading so that he would reward her with more.

Thane reached forward to tug on her nipples and continued to rock his hips, making the cot shook and creaked due to the constant motion. Wanton moans echoed in the Life Support room as he continued to ram into her tight quim, not giving her even a second to rest. She was clenching around him so tightly, the aftermath of her release left her even wetter and hotter than ever. Her core pulsed with desire, swallowing him whole when he was inside and threatening to slip him out when he withdrew. He kissed and nibbled on her nape passionately, deft hands still not letting go of the hardened buds between his fingers.

“I am going to release inside.” He hissed while pounding hard.

“Yes, yes! Fill me up with your cum, master!” Shepard pleaded for the countless time that day. Her request was granted when her cunt constricted and she came once more, in turn making him moan loudly and spilled inside her.

Thane almost fell on top of Shepard when she did, but he stopped the descend using his arm. He slowly brought his body down and lied on top of her with his arms still supporting, then kissed her on the cheek.

“You were wonderful, siha.” He whispered before shifting to the side and turned her so she was on top of him. “Thank you.” He brushed his lips against her forehead.

“Mm…” She hummed contently. “Who did you get the VI from?”

“Promise me you won’t shoot him.” He chuckled and she nodded against heaving chest, giving him a silent vow. “I asked Mouse to modify it for me. Worry not, he gave me his word that he wouldn’t distribute it.”

“That fucker!” Shepard cursed, remembering what he said about handing her the VI during their search for Kolyat.

“Siha.” The drell ran his hand on her hair in attempt to calm her down. “Will you let this one go?”

She pursed her lips in contemplation, tracing circle on Thane’s firm chest. “On one condition.” Grinning, she shifted to a more comfortable position and landed a lingering kiss on his full lips, making him purr.

“And that is?” Thane questioned, smiling at the affection she displayed despite what just happened. He took one of her warm hands in his and she giggled before giving him a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“He’s gotta make me one of you too.”

 


End file.
